The disclosed technology relates generally to straps for wearing musical instruments while playing the instrument, and, more specifically, to a strap for holding a musical instrument which can have attached thereto instrument playing accessories, thereby enabling the musician easier access to the instrument playing accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,262 discloses a quick disconnect coupling for adapting a guitar strap having a pair of ends with throughbores to a guitar having a pair of guitar strap-attaching pegs that engage the throughbores in the pair of ends of the guitar strap of the guitar, respectively. One of the main drawbacks of this patent is that it provides practically no accommodation for the instrument playing accessories.